A Skywalkers Family
by h0ney
Summary: What happens if Vader wanted his son, but his son wants his Jedi FATHER? Luke and Mara have a son Ben. Luke wants Anakin but Vader wants Luke....LukeMara


A/N: Hey guys, sorry about taking the story off FF. I decided that because there were loads of spelling mistakes that I would start again and make It look like I no what im doing.  
  
So I have altered the chapters but I will only be able to update once a week but I will try very hard to make it twice but I cant promise anything. I got SATS soon.joy..so I am very busy as you can imagine.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned star wars do you think I would be sat at my computer writing stories bout it.I would be making films..with Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom in..*sigh* I mean, no I don't own anything!!!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The twin suns of Tatooine were setting to the west, illuminating the beautiful sand dunes in a variety of colours.  
  
In one of the small coves two forms were heavily breathing as the crouched down trying to hide themselves in the shadows of the cave. Luke held a little boy in his arms, Ben, there son. Ben was now 5 and very capable of being a Jedi. No doubt he was powerful.  
  
'Luke?' a female voice breathed heavily as the two had been running. 'Will we be okay?' she asked as she looked to her lover, for comfort, support and hope. 'I hope so' he whispered to himself then said 'We can't keep running forever!' and Mara silently agreed.  
  
'But Vader.your father, we must confront him sooner or later Luke. Remember I am the emperor's hand and if he finds out I've been seeing you, I will be killed for definite!!' Mara said as an involuntary shiver ran down her spine.  
  
'It will never happen Mara!!' he quickly replied. 'I would die for you, and Ben if it must be! Vader will never get his hands on our son. Our love is a secret and it always will be!' Luke said as he was determined that one day he would kill the man that made him live in fear.  
  
'But Luke, you know what the Empire is capable of! The only way we can be together is if you turn!' Mara said and she was desperate now, she wanted to be with her family but she always wanted to live.  
  
'I will never hand myself to the Empire Mara, you will be ok, I promise you that!' and Mara quickly intervened. 'Luke, you know as much as I do, you cant promise that...I would rather give up my own life for the safety of our son, and I am sure you would do the same, he's your father Luke, he wouldn't hurt you, you're his son! He loves you' and Luke looked at Mara.  
  
'What are you talking about?' he asked as she never talked like this. She would never take his side over Luke's. 'Luke, look at it from Vader's point of view, he loves you and I don't see any reason why he would hurt you' Luke was puzzled by what Mara was saying.  
  
'Your right, I will confront him...' he looked at Mara 'alone' he added. 'Mara.Ben needs his Mum, and I don't want to be responsible if he doesn't. I would rather die Mara than see you dead! And I will do whatever I can to prevent that'  
  
'Luke..Ben needs a Dad. You never had one, do you want the same for Ben? You know Vader is capable of killing you, Luke please don't go! Alone!'  
  
'No Mara, Ben would be better with a Mother Mara, I cant protect you both, I need you to do this Mara, you know you two are in trouble when I'm around' he stated.  
  
'I do not care! Ben would be better with us both! You can't have a family with a mother and child Luke. Ben needs a father. I know it and you know it. Luke we can't live without you, I can't live with you. Luke, please for me and Ben?'  
  
'Okay, I will talk to him, but how are we going to make sure Ben is safe without us there?' Luke pondered.  
  
'He will be fine Luke, he will have his parents, his 2 grandfathers and the force Luke' Mara said as she convinced herself it would work out.  
  
'Yes Mara, your right. We can't keep running like this. It makes me so angry.' Luke said as he slammed his fists into the wall making the little boy jump.  
  
'Daddy?' the little boy asked his father. 'Yes Ben?' Luke said as she looked into the deep blue eyes of his son. 'Don't get angry!!!' his son shouted. 'Ben?' Mara asked as she looked at her son and then she saw, he was asleep.  
  
'What was that?' Mara asked as she looked at her son in worry and equally so did Luke. Ben was a lot more powerful than Luke and both his parents new that.  
  
'I have no idea' and Luke was very frightened by what his son had just done.  
  
'Luke, give in, as long as we have each other, we will be fine. When Vader finds us, which he will eventually, we can discuss it to him then' Mara said as she looked at her son and back at Luke with love in her eyes. No one in the galaxy would ever have thought it, Mara with a family.  
  
'Discuss? Discuss? What is there to discuss? If we both go he will kill us and be able to get to Ben and do whatever his twisted mind wants to him!'  
  
'Luke.the Emperor is like a father to me and he would never turn his back on me!' Mara said as she tried to calm Luke.  
  
'Yes perhaps, but it won't stop him killing me, will it? Regardless of what you say or do' Luke said as he looked at the floor. He didn't mean to say that but it was what he was thinking. The Trade Federation never liked him and never would. He killed Palpatine and that was a thing in itself.  
  
'What are you trying to say Luke? Just because he's evil that he can't care for me? Oh I forgot im unlovable, how could I forget?' she said as she looked at Luke still with the same love but she was hurt. The Emperor was like a father to her and he took care of her.  
  
'Mara, please! I know he loves you, but I can't trust them! I can't stand arguing with you..I think we should confront them, but can you promise me something?' Luke said  
  
'Yes Luke, anything?' Mara said as she looked at Luke to see what he was thinking but she couldn't read him. 'We must put Ben into hiding. He is to powerful to let anything happen to him'  
  
'Luke, where would he go?' Mara asked as she noted Luke deep in thought. He was looking at Ben wondering where in the universe it was safe for him to go.  
  
'Leave it to me. Obi-Wan left me a contact address in case I got myself in trouble. I can trust them but can you?' He asked Mara. He thought it only fair. He couldn't trust certain people and Mara respected that.  
  
'Do you think this wise Luke? Leaving him with a Jedi?'  
  
'This contact, she's my aunt. I'd trust her with my life. She is more than capable to look after him' Luke said as he thought back to her.  
  
'Ok, but Luke, you realise you will never see Ben again don't you?' Mara asked as she looked down to her son and tears fell from her eyes.  
  
'If the Emperor found him, he would kill him for sure!' Mara finished as she cuddled Luke's arm for warmth.  
  
'We will see him again! I promise you that!' Luke replied as he looked at the little boy lying asleep in his arms. 'He doesn't deserve this!' Luke said in frustration.  
  
'Before we go, I need to tell you something..you need to know...' Luke looked to the floor and back at Mara.  
  
'What Luke?' Mara wanted to no, she loved Luke with all her heart and to see him like this was torture.  
  
'I want you to know I love you and always will, come what may!' he said as he hugged Mara tightly with there son. The family sat there all together. Maybe the last time.  
  
'I love you to Luke' and a little voice was heard 'I love you to Daddy' and Luke smiled as his son sat there looking at his parents. 'When did you wake up?' Mara smiled trying to reassure her son. 'Ages ago, Daddy, you will be fine, I know it and me and Mummy will be fine!' Ben said as he cuddled his parents. Luke smiled but Ben was so cute and sweet Luke didn't tell him that they might die.  
  
'Okay! Let's drop off Ben and confront the Emperor!' Mara said as she stood. Ben also got up and closely followed by Luke.  
  
'Right.but Luke we've got to be careful, we cant get to cocky and remember DO NOT THINK ABOUT BEN?' Mara said as she looked at her son giving her cheeky smiles.  
  
'Point taken, lets go!' Luke said as he turned to his family again.  
  
'These coves are getting to dark and are cramping my style, let's go' Mara said as Luke smiled at her and she was relieved as Luke hadn't smiled for many weeks.  
  
'I agree! If I never see this planet again then that will be far too soon!' Luke said and Mara laughed.  
  
'Luke why is it you can always make a bad situation funny?' and Luke just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'I think I've been spending too much time around Han!' and Mara smiled.  
  
'No I don't think you have, if you had then I wouldn't even want to know you! But do you no what the problem is?......I love you so much that when your not with me I have to remember you and what you would say to me, then I can sleep!'  
  
'The same with me Mara!' and Luke gave a genuine smile.  
  
'Come on lets get out of here!' Ben said as he looked at his parents getting very mushy.  
  
And with that the 3 of them left, they walked until they came to a small house which had a sand coating for camouflage.  
  
'Here we are!' Ben said and Mara and Luke looked at the 5 year old.  
  
'And where is here Ben?' Luke questioned his son.  
  
'Aunty Keira's house!!' and Ben ran ahead. And Luke turned to Mara and kissed her protectively and tenderly.  
  
A/N: Ok first chappie? Any better than my last one? If I get 10 reviews then I will add my second chappie and actually, even if I don't get 10 lol I will still add it because it's a very good chapter lol!!! Exciting. If it aint very good tell me and I wont carry on!!  
  
Thanks..  
  
Kayla 


End file.
